


You and Me

by Jahne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Destiel Mención, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahne/pseuds/Jahne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo Misha, Jensen y sus sentimientos.</p><p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

Jensen sonrió y miró los hermosos ojos azules de Misha. Su Misha.

Le encantaba estar cerca de él, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo reír, mimarlo y todo lo que requiriera para hacer feliz a su ángel. Para ver esa hermosa sonrisa que era capaz de dar.

Claro, no era un ángel de verdad. No podía comparar a Castiel y Misha, eran dos personalidades increíbles y totalmente diferentes. Pero lo bueno es que los amaba a ambos, siendo Dean y él mismo. Un amor dentro y fuera de la pantalla.

No podía mirarlo constantemente y perderse en sus pensamientos. Tenía que prestar atención a los fans, a esas lindas personas que pagaron por verlos y tomarse fotos con ellos.

Ambos respondieron a la pregunta que les hicieron, riendo a carcajadas de las ocurrencias del otro o de los simples gestos que hacían al hablar. En todo momento sonreían y se miraban siempre que podían.

A ambos les gustaría en ese momento estar solos viendo alguna película, simplemente haciendo algo con la compañía del otro, demostrándose cariño. Pero también les encantaba estar con las fans y disfrutar con ellas. Más en esos paneles que les tocaban juntos.

Más tarde tendrían tiempo para ellos. Para disfrutar, para demostrar el cariño que sentían y aquello que callaban frente a ojos de los demás.

Sí, más tarde habría tiempo para ellos y solamente para ellos..

Para decirle a Misha cuanto lo amaba...

Para decirle a Jensen cuanto lo amaba...


End file.
